Of Espers and Rich Boys
by starstruck87
Summary: The Yumemiya sisters and Haruhi have moved from going to school in Academy City to stepping foot on the rich and classy classrooms of Ouran High School. It is a a school for the elite, the ones with power. But when these three girls join the host club, the power shifts and now these three ordinary girls may have a say in things that could determine things none of them could dream o
1. Chapter 1

It was always my dream to go to either Ouran High School or a school in Academy City. I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps. She was a lawyer who often helped people in academy city. She would always tell me how amazing the people were and about all the awesome esper abilities she came into contact with. From then on, I decided that I wanted to be a lawyer like my mother… with an exception; I wanted to be the first esper lawyer that existed. That's why I went to academy city. That's why I became an esper. Here in Academy City is where I met my two best friends, half-sisters Rena Yumemiya and Alyce Yumemiya.

It was there in Academy City, in Tokigawa Middle School, that we decided that we would all go to Ouran High School together no matter what. Of course I had my doubts… after all, Rena and Alyce grew up in Academy City. Born and raised residents, I didn't know if they could survive outside the city walls… but they were determined to help me get in, and to get in themselves. So today, was a real celebration for the three of us. After all, we were all accepted into Ouran High School.

"Can you believe it guys? We all got into Ouran together," Rena cheered ecstatically as she twirled around in a circle; the three of us were currently gathered by a bench that rested on the outskirts of a park, and was protected by the shade of a nice oak tree.

"Well, considering some of your guys test scores I really doubted that you would get in," I muttered as I ignored Rena's disbelieving glare and Alyce munching on her second crepe, "But I'm glad you guys got in anyways." Rolling her eyes, I watched as Rena sat down next to me and reached into her duffle bag, which was currently on the ground. She pulled out three meat buns and offered Alyce and I one, which both of us declined.

"You'd be lonely without us and you know it," Rena huffed as she unwrapped one of her meat buns and took a big bite. I ignored her and leaned back a bit on the bench.

"Do you think the rich kids will be all that bad," I asked as I looked up at the sky thinking about my late mother.

"Well, hopefully they won't be. I mean, as long as we have some classes together I think we'll be fine," Alyce replied as she shoved the last but of her crepe in her mouth.

"Easy for you guys to say. You're first years... And I'm not," Rena groaned in reply doing an elaborate hand gesture which made me laugh.

"Well hopefully you'll find some friends who aren't very snooty," I replied as I stretched my arms and stood up," by the way, where are you guys staying. I mean since you've always lived in Academy City?"

"Actually, funny thing. We're staying in some apartment that's in the same complex of yours. Weird huh, your dad recommended it."

"Great," I mumbled, my dad just always had to butt in on some things that had nothing to do with him. Grabbing my briefcase and clutching my outran acceptance letter in my hand I began to walk away from my two best friends, knowing that they would follow me. Alyce was the first one to get off the bench, and it wasn't long before Rena caught up.

"That's great isn't it! We can have parties and stuff," Rena cheered as she ate the last bit of her meat bun.

"If you mean study parties then I'm all for it," I replied as I rolled my eyes. My friends were so weird.

"What's wrong with having a regular party? Or a sleepover with just us," Alyce questioned as we she grabbed my arm and Rena's and teleported us to the train station.

"You two do know we have to keep at least a 3.0 or higher to stay there, right," I asked as I scanned my ID card and got the ticket digital ticket for the train.

"We're screwed," Alyce groaned as Rena agreed by nodding her head. Shaking my head, I looked at both Yumemiya girls in the eyes before giving one of my rarest smiles.

"Don't worry, we'll all survive at Ouran somehow," I chuckled only to be swished into a group hug by Rena.

"Let me go! I don't like to be touched," Alyce whined professedly as Rena squished us all together.

"Of course we'll survive... And who knows maybe we'll meet some cute guys too," Rena giggled as she let Alyce and I go, giving both of us a flirty wink.

"Is that all you think about," Alyce groaned as she face palmed herself.

"Excuse me if I like attractive guys, besides... I could say the same thing about you and food," Rena countered back as the two began to argue and I quietly let myself subside to melting into the background of their conversation.

"Dear mother in heaven,

It me, Haruhi again... And my dreams have really been fulfilled. I'm going to Ouran High School, and my two best friends got in too. Don't worry mom, I won't use my powers... That much. Thank you for looking after me... And my friends as well.

With love,

Haruhi."

"Haruhi! Tell this bitch to leave me alone," I heard Alyce yell as the two began to rustle on the train, causing some people to back away from the three of us.

Sighing, I pried the two of them off each other and scolded them like a mother does to her own children. Yup, this was going to be one long school year indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"This freaking sucks! This school is fucking huge, and there isn't a single place to eat my lunch in peace," Alyce practically yelled as she tugged at her red hair. On her left, Haruhi was walking beside her reading a book. Her brown haired friend had her hair cut because of a gum incident, and she looked rather manly. But Haruhi who didn't give a lick about fashion or what anyone thought, couldn't have had cared either way.

On the other hand, the girl on the right side of Alyce cared very much about fashion. Sometimes Alyce wondered if they were even related, after all her sister was just different, from taste to skin color to favorite foods. Rena was standing to the right side of Alyce. Her wavy black hair was neatly braided into a fishtail, and she was currently playing with the electric current that was running in between her forefingers.

"Are you guys even listening to me," Alyce all but yelled, earning a sigh from Haruhi and an annoyed look from Rena.

"Yes your highness, we heard you. And I'm just as peeved as you are, but some things can't be helped," Rena stated very maturely before she went back to watching the electricity find its way from finger to finger.

"That's a bullshit answer if I've ever heard of it."

"Well, why don't we eat there," Haruhi asked in an annoyed voice as she closed her book and pointed toward the room in front of us on our right. It said the "third music room," and seriously... The three of us were all thinking the same thing. Why in the hell would you need three music rooms?

"Yes! Finally! Come on Haruhi, race you to it Rena-nee-chan," Alyce coaxed as she grabbed Haruhi's arm and teleported them both into the third music room. Before Rena had the chance to teleport herself into the third music she heard a crash coming from that direction, and knew something bad had happened.

"Shit, please dont let this be Alyce's fault," she groaned before she too, had no choice but to follow her sister and hope that nothing bad had happened.

Upon entering the third music room, Rena found Haruhi huddled over a broken vase as she apologized to six boys who were standing in front of them with their mouths agape. Figuring out what just happened, Rena walked up to Alyce ad began to twist her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you Al, dont teleport into random rooms! We're not in Academy City anymore," Rena lectured as continued to twist Alyce's ear despite her younger siblings yelling and pushing at her foreboding hand.

"Bitch! Stop touching ME," Alyce yelled as she looked at the porcelain pillar and used her ability, move point, to teleport the pillar and tried to drop it on Rena's head. Unfortunately the plan backfired seeing as Rena teleported out of the way, and the vase dropped to the ground and shattered. Rena turned to Alyce and gave her an evil look, and which Alyce returned full heartedly.

A cough interrupted the girls glaring match, and as the two sisters along with Haruhi looked up they saw all the host club members gathered around a blonde purple eyed boy who was sitting on a throne like chair.

"Well, I am rather disappointed in how uncivilized you commoners are. Breaking into our humble adobe and breaking priceless items, how savage like," the blonde on the throne stated with a scowl on his face, "Kyouya what do you think we should do about this?"

The tall black haired male with the glasses on, smirked evilly as he jotted some notes down on his clipboard.

"Well, we could have the male... Haruhi was it? Work for us as a dog to pay off her debt. But for the girls... I don't know Tamaki-san. I think we need a club vote on what to do with them," the pale glasses wearing lad said as he locked eyes completely with the three girls.

"Hey wait a second, don't we have a say in this," Haruhi practically said as she accidentally broadcasted her mental thoughts to Rena and Alyce.

"Unless you can pay for the vase," spoke Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"And the pillar," Kaoru added as he looked from the shattered pieces of the vase to those of the pillar.

"Then you don't have a choice," the twins corralled together in perfect harmony sending Haruhi swirling to the pit of despair while Rena and Alyce contemplated teleporting out of there and letting the issue resolve itself out.

"Ah, Tama-chan! I thought of it! Why don't the girls be our hostesses! It's a host club, and we would get more customizes if we had girls. Right, takashi-kun," Honey cheered as he twirled around in a circle with his pink bunny rabbit.

"Yeah," Mori replied as he stared at the two sisters and then at Haruhi. Personally, he thought the idea was pretty smart. Of course, they would have to convince the school counsel to let the girls' host, but since Tamaki was the president it should be pretty easy.

"Ummm, come again," Rena questions as she shook her head. This just wasn't her day.

"That's a brilliant idea Honey-senpai! Of course, we would have to get the ladies uniforms so that they wouldn't stand out… but other than that it's a brilliant idea. Right, Kyouya-kun," Tamaki cheered as he looked onto Kyouya for approval. The blonde's black haired friend simply nodded his head in approval as he went back to jotting some notes down on his clipboard. If all things went well, they would probably make three times the profit that they made now if the girls were indoctrinated into the host club. Too bad, the Yumemiya girls didn't like this idea at all.

"There is no fucking way in hell that I'll wear that hideous yellow thing," Alyce exclaimed as she pointed at Tamaki, "Why cant we pay you back on our OWN terms."

"Because you don't have the money, scholarship girl," Hikaru said matter-of-factly as he looked down on Alyce, which peeved her even more. These… boys were rubbing her in the wrong way, and she wouldn't mind if they got a couple of first-degree burns or not.

"I know we broke your vase and the pillar… but cant we like pay you back some other way. Please," Rena practically begged only to get a look from the majority of the club members that said, "this was the only way you could ever pay us back."

"I'm sure you would try your hardest to pay off your debt to us, but the truth is it would take a lifetime to do it. This way, you would pay us off faster and we would never have to report you to the head office. You do still want to go to Ouran, don't you," Kyouya questioned as he moved his glowing evil glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at the three of us.

Haruhi was the first to consent, saying that she was willing to be the club's "pet." The Yumemiya girls though, didn't go down without a fight.

"Fine, we'll join you're stupid club. But there is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm wearing that yellow thing," Alyce told them as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the six boys. She was really starting to hate this room and the boys who used it.

"You have to dress in a uniform. There's no debating it," Kyouya said as he glared at the two sisters. Why were these girls making things more difficult than they had to be?

"Kyouya-kun's right. You girls must be lady-like. And I think you'll look lovely in the dress," Tamaki coaxed as he pulled a rose out from thin air and offered it to Rena, who sent an electric pulse into the flower, effectively destroying it.

"If we're going for feminine, give me a black pleated skirt and the top of the male uniform," Rena stated as she looked into the distraught eyes of the Suoh teen, "The day I wear that yellow dress is the day a snow ball survives in hell."

"I don't see why that can't be arranged," Kyouya stated as he jotted down some more notes on his clipboard, "You girls will start hosting three days from now… as for you Haruhi, you will begin your work as the club dog starting tomorrow. Don't make us hunt you down."

"I can't wait to work with you guys! It's gonna be so much fun! We can eat cake… and more cake," Honey cheered as he looked at the three girls with the cutest Lolita eyes, effectively melting Rena's heart.

"Yeah, I can't wait to work with you too. Honey was it," Rena asked only to have Alyce grab her arm as well as Haruhi's.

"Yeah, well we'll see you in a few days. Bye Bye," Alyce stated and they teleported out if there. She was not looking forward to becoming hostesses at all.

Time skip

"You're a girl," Tamaki practically yelled as the whole host club gathered around him. By now, Rena and Alyce were official members in the host club and they were taking the male student body by storm. The boys loved Alyce's cuteness and were turned on by Rena's exotic looks. The only real problem was the jealously of the boys within the host club itself, particularly Tamaki and Hikaru.

Haruhi herself was even promoted up a level of employment. She was now a host… albeit a male host, but a host none-the-less.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Haruhi stated as she came out of the dressing room in her all male uniform.

"How can you not see what the problem is! And why didn't you tell us, "Tamaki questioned as he pointed an accusing finger at Alyce. He just couldn't come to terms with the idea of his Rena-chan lying to him.

"Because we thought it was amusing," Alyce stated a matter-of-factly before she locked eyes with Haruhi, "And it still is."

"Glad to see you're entertained. Really I honestly wonder sometimes why you guys are my best friends," Haruhi countered back as she contemplated going invisible and sneaking out of the room.

"Because you love us," was Rena's reply as she skipped over to Haruhi and hugged her.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag will Haruhi be our third female host," Kaoru asked Kyouya who shook his head no.

"The amount that Haruhi is bringing in as a guy is pretty good, and her customers would be devastated to find out that it was all a sham. So she will remain a boy, that is of course if you don't have any problems with at, Haruhi-san," Kyouya asked as he looked directly into Haruhi's eyes.

"No, I don't have a problem with it at all," Haruhi replied before she put her hand under her chin in the thinking pose," Come to think of it, now I'll have to refer to myself as a boy."

As the three friends laughed and joked about Haruhi's situation, Tamaki was still trying to plead the others into changing Haruhi back to a girl before it was too late. To bad no one listened to him, and they all went back to their hosting activities.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and the girls of the host club had to be prepared for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day in the third music room. The room was bustling with customers, the hosts were hosting, and the newbie espers were not happy with the tropical environment that they walked in on.

"Who the hell ordered the rain forest cafe to host meals at our school," Rena screeched as she ducked out of the way as an exotic and very large beetle flew out from a random place in the room.

"Ah our beautiful hostesses have arrived. I can see that you all are looking lovely today," Tamaki sung as he waltzed his way over to where the three girls were standing.

"What the fuck is this," Alyce asked as she gestured to the room around her before observing what the boys were wearing. Each of the host club men spouted their own tropical savanna clothing... that in Alyce's mind was beyond disturbing.

"If I remember correctly... it's earlier April... so tropical plants like this shouldn't be able to exist here at this time," Haruhi exclaimed as she examined one of the wild plants that had seemingly sprouted up overnight in the third music room.

"Yes, my dears. While outside it is chilly and cool, we decided to help our guests get over the cold with this tropical environment," Tamaki stated as he danced in a circle by himself, listing the reasons why the tropical environment was good for this time or year.

"It's nice that you think of the guests like this and all, but I think I'll just skip out on hosting today. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Rena mumbled as she hid in the farthest corner of the room in a fetal position. There were far to many things in this room that she disliked at the moment. The two biggest ones being bugs and snakes. Even though she was a level 4 esper, those things were one of her weaknesses and she could not bring herself to being in the same room as them.

Looking at her friend in her distressed state, Haruhi went over to sit by Rena and rub her back in a soothing manner. She knew how much she hated these creatures and how afraid of them she was. Thinking hard on a way to cheer up her friend, Haruhi remembered her words of opting out of club today... and a smile graced itself on her lips.

"That doesn't sound like to bad of an idea... after all, we have a test coming up and I need to study for it... plus I have to buy groceries for tonights dinner... and clean the apartment," Haruhi said as she listed the things she needed to do on her fingers as she and Rena got up and headed for the door.

"And just where do you two think you are going? After all, you both owe us more than 8 million in debt. Or did you forget," Kyouya remarked as he jotted down something in his notebook, while blocking the path of the door from Rena and Haruhi. Haruhi sighed as she knew there was no other way to pay her debt, and simply walked away from Kyouya into the depths of the third music room. Where as Rena stood stark still, still wanting to get out of hosting for today.

"The glasses guy is right. Suck it up Rena, it isn't that bad," Alyce stated as she came to stand by Kyouya to chastise her older sibling. She was now sporting a Grecian styled white toga with lace up leather sandals. Her red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and her green eyes glimmered humorously at her half sibling who was practically in tears.

"Shut up, Alyce. You know I'm afraid of snakes," Rena sniffled as she wiped her eyes furiously, willing herself not to cry. She would not shed a tear in front of these guys. She wouldn't let them look down on her, she couldn't. As Rena kept swiping her eyes to keep the tears from spilling out, she didn't notice an arm around her shoulder before she was forced into a full blown hug by none other than the club king himself, Tamaki.

"Don't worry princess, I'll protect you. No snake shall lay harm on your beautiful body," Tamaki reassured as he rubbed soothing circles on Rena's back who shivered under his touch. Rena sighed as she rested her head on Tamaki's chest and took in his scent of fresh roses and cologne. Well, that was until the teasing of the twins and her sister brought her back to reality.

"Ah, aren't the lovebirds cute. Say, Hikaru... do you think the King will make Rena his 'queen,'" Kaoru snickered as he gestured to Tamaki and Rena who immediately broke from their hug and looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"I don't know if he has the guts to do that, Kaoru," Hikaru snickered as they ignored the obscene shouts that were coming from a enraged Tamaki. Unfortunately, Tamaki wasn't the only one to be made fun of... as Rena didn't escape the scrutinizing eyes of her sister, Alyce.

"Don't forget to wear a condom," Alyce sang all to happily as she winked at her sister who gave her the middle finger.

"I don't like him like that."

"Sure you don't," Alyce teased as she rolled her eyes and walked away to prepare for hosting that day. At first she thought she wasn't going to enjoy this whole "host" thing, but now that she thought about it... it really wasn't all that bad.

"I'm telling you I don't," Rena protested as she followed her sister. She wasn't attracted to Tamaki in the least... or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she prepared to do her job as a hostess and keep her mind off of the attractive blond that smelled of fresh roses and cologne.

"So Alyce... what kind of treats do you like to eat? My mother is a world renowned baker... and I thought that you might enjoy something from our selection of goods," A young boy with light brunette hair asked the young Yumemiya girl as he watched her shovel a piece of red velvet cake into her petite mouth.

"Anything with chocolate," Alyce replied as she gazed back at the pale brown eyed boy with a cute smile plastered upon her lips as she grabbed one of the cookies that was on her plate alongside the cake and ate it. It felt like a mouth full of delicious fireworks had burst within her mouth... and Alyce closed her eyes to let the feeling sink in. If being a hostess in this stupid club meant getting free food that tastes like it was made from god itself, then hell she was so willing to put up with anything these rich boys threw her way if only to get to the mouthwatering sweets.

As she ate she listened and answered the questions the guys had for her. Most of the questions were very stupid in her mind, and it took all of her self control not to scream at them and yell for them to experience it themselves. The questions that these, rich brats asked her were all about "commoner life" or everyday life for normal people who aren't filthy rich.

"So do commoners host parties as well? Are they anything like the movies," a blond shaggy haired boy asked his green eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Yes, they... we... host parties. No they're not like the movies... or at least non of the ones I've been to are like that," Alyce groaned as she felt the perpetual need to slap the boy. Even though these people were incredibly rich, they seemed to lack street smarts... or any everyday smarts that normal people would have and it's driving her up the wall.

"Speaking of parties, what will you be wearing for the dance party Alyce-chan," the boy with the brunette hair asked Alyce with a hint of a blush on his face. Out of the two hostesses that the club had, she was his favorite... and he couldn't wait to see her in a ballroom gown looking like a princess. Alyce on the other hand, had no clue what he was talking about.

"The dance what," Alyce muttered her eyes as wide as saucers as she stopped eating the last bit of cake on her plate. She was never informed of a dance party, and as far as she knew her club activities ended after hosting these brats. Setting down her fork with her small piece of cake on it, Alyce put on her cute cheery smile so that she could break the news to these idiots easier. "I don't think I'll be going."

"Oh," was the soft almost inaudible mummer of the two guys she was currently hosting as the conversation sort of fell into an awkward silence that Alyce was completely ignoring with her plate of sweets. Her goal as of now was to finish this "hosting" business and then go home.

"So Rena-chan, tell me what do you like to do for fun," one of Rena's guest asked as he sent a charming smile her way. He was a third year and he was very interested in the commoners that got into this school via scholarship, specifically the oldest of the Yumemiya sisters.

"Oh, me... I... do a lot of things. Never stick to one hobby to long you know," Rena muttered nervously as she played with the golden bracelet that they made her wear to match her Bali toga that Tamaki had picked out for her. She was still uncomfortable being in this tropical environment. Especially when she could see a snake wrapping itself around a tree barely just ten feet away from her.

"Oh, I see," was the boys reply as he pursed his pale pink lips in a dissatisfied manner. He truly wanted to get to know this girl, and it seemed like something was off from the previous days she hosted him.

"Is something wrong, Rena-chan," the other boy next to him, a dirty blond second year, asked as he too noticed something off with their exotic beauty.

"I hate snakes." That was Rena's reply as she pointed to the snake behind her in a shaky manner. She loathed the slithering creatures, ever since one tried to bit her, she hated them so much.

"Oh... don't worry Rena. I promise I won't let anything happen to you... ever," the black haired third year said as he took her hands in his and winked at Rena and in return she gave him a sweet smile back at his antics.

"So are you coming to the dance party Rena? I think you'd look lovely in a white dress," the second year boy asked as he sent a quick glare toward the black haired third year and a dashing smile toward the blue eyed cappuccino skinned girl who merely blinked a couple times in confusion.

"What dance party... no one ever told me anything about it," Rena muttered as she imagined the beginning scene from the movie Anastasia and thought of that kind of dance party.

"Really! It's like well known around the school that the host club hosts a dance party, to think that they wouldn't let their hostesses participate is just... I can't even fathom it," the black haired guy said as he let go of Rena's hand and looked around for someone to complain to and explain the meaning of this. He really wanted to be invited to the party... if only so that he could socialize more with Rena.

"It's OK, Ryo-kun," Rena said as she giggled at the black haired boys antics before she leaned over the table and gently put her hand on his cheek, " I don't need to be at a party for people to see me dance. If you want to dance with me, just ask. OK."

The feeling of the oldest Yumemiya girl's hand his Ryo's cheek sent fireworks rumbling in his stomach as he reached up to cup her hand, but stopped short when he noticed the glare of the second year boy who was sitting across from him. Shirogane, the blond second year, wasn't happy with all the attention Rena gave Ryo... so he decide to take action.

"Would you really dance with us? Rena-chan," the dirty blond boy asked with an eager look on his face, "I could teach you how to waltz."

"Really, Shirogane! I'd really like that," Rena exclaimed as she took her hand off of Ryo's cheek, and then got up and hugged Shirogane. Shirogane smirked as he sent a look toward the third year that made him radiate with jealously. Both boys were competing for the hostesses heart, but Rena didn't care for either one of them in that way. After all, she was just trying to be a good host.

Unknown to her and her guests though, a certain King had watched the whole interaction... and was not happy with what he saw one bit.

"So Haruhi-kun, why didn't you wear an outfit," one of Haruhi's guest asked curiously as she watched Haruhi with fascination. The commoner boy in front of her was so strange and fascinating that she couldn't help but what to know more about him.

"Ummm, I think its more natural to wear early spring clothing when its early spring," Haruhi replied as she held up her hands in a surrendering pose. In reality, she didn't want to wear what Tamaki bought her because she thought it revealed to much skin... and the fact that it matched with his outfit was enough to disturb Haruhi from ever putting it on.

"Haruhi-kun wants to treasure the sense of the seasons, huh," one of the girls stated white eating her parfait.

"Then wouldn't it be great if we could dance under the sakura trees at the dance party," another girl replied as they all got a dreamy look in their eyes.

"A couple dancing under the Sakura trees, isn't that dreamy," the last girl at the table giggled as she too began to fantasize about dancing under the cherry blossom trees with her designated host. Haruhi was surprised at this, seeing as she never thought of dancing under the cherry blossom trees as romantic. Actually, she didn't see the point in dancing at social events at all, but these girls seemed to truly love it.

"Ah, its so cute of you to all of dreams," Haruhi stated as she tilted her head and gave a charming smile... even though the whole action was unintentional. The reaction she got though was well received as the girls began to rave over Haruhi's thoughts about their dream of dancing in the cherry blossoms.

Just as the three girls who were awestruck by Haruhi's gentle-manliness, a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to the table.

"Excuse me, but its about time for the next shift now," the hazel eyed girl stated drawing Haruhi's attention away from her other three guests.

"Ah, I'm sorry. And you are my next customer?"

"Yes, Kasugasaki Kanako from class 2-B," she replied to Haruhi before she stooped down a bit and caught Haruhi's chin in her hand, " You're much cuter than the rumors give you credit. I've decided, you will become my new favorite."

As she said this, Haruhi gazed up at her in confusions. What did she mean by new favorite? Was there someone else she liked before? In the distance though, Tamaki could be seen freaking out that Kanako left him for Haruhi the amateur host who wasn't even a boy.

Time Skip- after host club meeting

"My lord, stop eating commoner ramen and help with the dance party," Hikaru chastised Tamaki who was sitting in the corner eating cup noodles. All the guests of the host club had left and gone home, leaving only its members in its place. Currently, all the hosts were sitting or standing around a large table with Kyouya at its head.

"He's probably depressed that Princess Kasugasaki prefers Haruhi now," Kaoru commented, " Not to mention that Shirogane and Ryo have snagged dances with Rena."

At the mention of her name, Rena looked up at the two red haired twins from where she was sitting at on the table. She was currently preoccupied with playing with the electric current between her fingers, and could care less why the president of this club was sulking. As far as she was concerned, he always sulked... and for stupid reasons at that.

"So what's up with this princess that you guys keep talking about," Alyce asked as she clapped her hands together, effectively snuffing the fire that she once held between them. She looked up at Kyouya and the other hosts, expecting an answer... but what she got in stead was silence and the slight noise of key tapping that was Kyouya's fingers on his laptop.

"Oh her, her illness isn't uncommon," Kyouya stated as he continued to work on his laptop unfazed by the entire situation.

"Illness," Haruhi asked concerned that one of her clients was seriously sick and needed hospital attention.

"The wondering host illness," Kaoru and Hikaru interjected as they moved behind Kyouya to explain to Haruhi and the other girls what this illness was.

"Usually, a client picks a host and stays with them forever. But she has the tendency to change her favorites quite often," Kyouya stated.

"I hardly call that an illness," Rena mumbled as she rolled her eyes at this idea. Sometimes she wondered about these guys, after all they seemed to take their job as hosts a little too seriously.

"Before Haruhi, Tamaki was her favorite right," Honey interjected as he went to stand beside Kyouya and look over his shoulder to see what he was typing.

"So he's just jealous," Alyce exclaimed as she looked over at the glooming president and rolled her eyes.

"Seems like it to me," Haruhi replied as she shrugged her shoulders. She personally could careless about this whole ordeal. Unfortunately, the king of the host club cared very much about it though. He cared enough about it that he ran over there screaming that their accusations were wrong.

"I just want Haruhi to look like a woman already! She should be a hostess like Rena and Alyce! Why should she be so popular amongst the girls when she is one herself? Daddy wants you to look like this," Tamaki exclaimed as he pulled out a treasure box and pulled out a picture of Haruhi back when she went to Tokigawa Middle School and had long hair.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me," Haruhi yelled at him in obvious disgust. She couldn't believe the president of the club blew up her middle school ID photo and luckily she wasn't the only one.

"Isn't that borderline stalkerish, Tamaki," Rena stated as she stared at the photo of Haruhi before she cut her hair. She had long ago since gotten up along with her sister Alyce and was now standing beside Haruhi as they watched Tamaki hang haruhi's old student ID picture on the wall.

"More like extreme creeper," Alyce replied as she stared at the picture of Haruhi and wondered how he got his hands on it. Soon enough, all the other hosts had gathered around Haruhi's picture as the girls stood off in the distance staring at the strange scene before them.

"The more I look at it the more I'm in awe. How did this become that," Hikaru stated as he referred to Haruhi's ID picture and her first appearance when they say her.

"I think I can explain that," Alyce proclaimed as her eyes twinkled with amusement, "So like the day before school started we were all fooling around and Rena accidentally got gum stuck in Haruhi's hair and Haruhi being 'I-dont-need-your-help-you've-done-enough' just cut it all off because she said it would be such a nuisance to get out."

"And then she lost her contacts," Rena added before she playfully punched Haruhi in the shoulder,"you're such a clumsy little thing aren't you."

"It can't be helped. Besides, I dont care if I look like a guy or not," Haruhi stated as she shrugged her shoulders. Only to have Tamaki run towards her with overly dramatic tears running down his face.

"Girls shouldn't refer to themselves as boys! Mommy, Haruhi is using dirty boy language again," Tamaki wept as he sunk to the floor while Haruhi held up her nose in defiance.

"Tamaki can be such a baby," she thought as she ignored the wails of Tamaki and the kind words of Rena who was trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile, the other club members were trying to figure out who this mommy was Tamakki was talking about.

"So ummm, is his 'mommy' Rena? I mean it can't be me right," Alyce questioned uncertainly as she walked away from the weeping Tamaki, the uncaring Haruhi, and her sister who was trying to comfort said king.

"No, I don't think so. Judging by club position, I think he's talking about me," Kyouya stated as he moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and resumed looking down on Tamaki who was still wallowing in self pity.

"Besides, to pay of my debt. It's much easier to be a host. Plus, if I became a girl I'd disappoint the clients that I already have," Haruhi said with a shrug, " Although, I don't care that much about being a host... I just want to pay off my debt."

"Whatever Haru-chan," Rena replied as she abandoned her post of comforting Tamaki. The poor guy just couldn't be consoled. "On another completly different matter of business, what is this whole dance thing about anyways?"

"Oh, right you guys don't know. Every year the host club hosts an annual ball and all of our clients come. You girls do know how to ballroom dance right," Kyouya asked as he stared intently at the three esper girls who looked like they were dear caught in the headlights... or at least Haruhi and Alyce did.

"The party doesn't have anything to do with my assignments... right? I'm not interested in the events," Haruhi trailed off with a mortified look on her face. She really didn't want to go to this dance party. She practically had two left feet and she didn't see the point in her even participating in the event since she thought she was already doing enough as a host.

"No way in hell am I going. I don't do dances," Alyce muttered as she looked at Rena and scoffed. Her sister was off in dreamland with that look in her eyes. Alyce could already tell that Rena was going to be a willing participant in this clubs shenanigans. To bad lady luck wasn't on either or Alyce's or Haruhi's side today.

"No, the party is mandatory! Alyce all ladies must attend social gatherings sometime in their life to prepare them for... lady like things. And as for you, Haruhi if you plan on going the true path as a male host then you must learn how to dance. Knowing how to dance is only common gentleman knowledge. If you don't learn how to dance within a week, then you will have to give up your status as a male host and revert to a female hostess," Tamaki ranted as he stared intently at Alyce and Haruhi who couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I don't have anything fancy enough to wear at a ball... so I can't possibly go," Alyce rationalized as she thought back to what was in her closet and realized that nothing would be fancy enough to wear the party. "If I don't have anything to wear, I can't go. The plan is genius," Alyce thought as her lips curled up into a smile.

"We can always get you a dress, Alyce-chan," Honey replied in his sweet tone as little pink flowers bloomed around his head, "Right, Takashi." In response to honey's words, Mori only simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Our mom isn't a fashion designer for nothing, we can always borrow one of her dresses," Hikaru said with a shrug as he smirked at Alyce who looked mortified.

"This is going to be so awesome," Rena cheered ecstatically and hugged the person who she was in the closest contact with... and that just so happened to be Tamaki, who blushed profusely at the spontaneous contact with the exotic hostess. For the Yumemiya sisters and Haruhi, this next week was going to be very interesting to say the least.

One Week Later

"Welcome honored guests to the hosts club annual dance party. We hope you enjoy yourselves, as well as the new male members here who have come to support our two new hostesses," Tamaki introduced as the lights to the ballroom turned on and the music began to play.

Rena and Alyce were standing in the middle, nervously scanning the crowd. Alyce feeling a bit self conscious because she wasn't used to wearing a dress, especially not in front of a large crowd. The dress that the host club gave her was simple but elegant. Just the way she liked it, her dress was a sleeveless light green dress that had a green bow tied around her midriff. At the end of the dress, a see through lace like material flowed out of the bottom. The accessories of the dress were simple, but elegant. On her left arm, a dark green sleeve enveloped her arm and on her right a white and light green bracelet hung loosely. She had a light green choker on her neck, and instead of heels (which she despised) she had asymmetrical green lace up sandals. Most of her red hair was left straight, except for a small tuft in the back that was curled, and had a white ribbon on it. She didnt have any make-up on except for some clear lip gloss, after all, Alyce despised make-up with a passion. And if it wasn't for Rena she wouldn't even be wearing that.

As for Rena, she loved her dress. She just extremely happy she wasn't giving a speech... and a little self conscious because she was the only darker skinned beauty in the house. Her dress was a three layered dress that was dark blue, light blue, and gray. It had a pearl trimmed bodice, with an aquamarine broach and blue sleeve that hung loosely off her shoulders. She had simple accessories on, two pearl bracelets on each of her wrists, and a pearl drop necklace with pearl earrings. Light blue eye shadow accompanied her look, with a tint of pink gloss. The dress fit her curves perfectly, and accented her blue eyes and cappuccino skin. All and all, Rena felt like a princess. Now all that was left was to uphold the plan and dance with her guests.

"Tonight we have a very special treat. The female or male that displays the best dancing skills will receive a kiss from our king, Tamaki or from the queen of their choice," Kyouya stated as he pushed up his glasses and sent a charming smile toward the audience that had some girls swooning in place... even fainting.

"Now, everyone let the dance party... commence," Tamaki stated as he winked toward the audience effectively making all the girls squeal and some girls faint and most of the guys roll their eyes.

"No one told me about a kiss," Alyce hissed as she went over to stand by Haruhi. Both Alyce and Haruhi still weren't in the spirit of things, and they had both agreed it would've been so much better if they had stayed home sick.

"That's because you wouldn't have come if we told you," Hikaru stated as he wrapped his arms around Alyce's waist making Alyce blush as she tried to push him away.

"Why can't you two be more lively about this... like Rena," kaoru countered as he draped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder who tried her best to ignore his presence.

"I've only ever been to the bon-odori festival in the neighborhood... if that even counts as a dance party," Haruhi mumbled unhappily as she continued to look out into the sea of countless girls and a few scattered guys.

"That doesn't count as a dance party, Haruhi," Kyouya stated as he jotted down some more notes in his notebook, "Well, at least you three can enjoy the food here. It'll be a treat." At the mention of food the Yumemiya sisters and Haruhi immediately started daydreaming about the expensive treats that their host club friends had to dine one.

"Like ōtoro," Alyce and Haruhi mumbled.

"Or wagyu steak," Rena added as she daydreamed about the taste of the expensive meat on her taste buds. The three girls were so caught up in there daydreams that they didn't notice the horrified look that the male hosts were giving them, well all of the male hosts excluding Haruhi. Intent on fulfilling the need of his fellow commoner host members, Tamaki flipped off of the balcony and landed gracefully on his feet before he pointed to Kyouya.

"Get some ōtoro and wagyu steak immediately," Tamaki yelled as he pointed to Kyouya who was already on the phone dailing the catering services. Meanwhile though, Haruhi was being embraced by Kaoru who was hugging her and chanting how she was such a poor unfortunate soul and while Haruhi got one of the twins attentions, Alyce got the others. While Rena was being "comforted" by Honey and Mori.

"Stupid rich bastards," were the three unison thoughts of the girls as they were hugged and "comforted" by their male counterparts. After the food fiasco died down, the hosts and hostesses were dispersed among the crowd and they began to dance whole heartily amongst their guests. Well, everyone but Haruhi who was leaning against a pillar.

"Haruhi-kun... I was looking for you," Kasugasaki said as she stood infront of Haruhi who smiled at her, "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied with a kind smile as she held out her hand for Kasugasaki to take. She simply took her hand, and took her out to the dance floor where they started to dance until two devilish shadows grabbed Haruhi and intercepted her and dragged her away.

"What was that... a kidnapping,"Kasugasaki muttered astounded and a little frightened at the thought of Haruhi being kidnapped.

Back in the third music room

"Gosh it took you long, Haruhi. Here hurry and put this on," Rena said as she shoved a package into Haruhi's arms and then shoved her into the dressing room. The entire host club along with her sister were there and they were implementing the first part of the plan. It had been decided by a drawing of straws amongst the girls who would go and get a confession from Kanako's fiancé, and haruhi got the short end of the stick.

"Haruhi, hurry up. Your stalling," Alyce sang, after a long pause and a few awkward steps later Haruhi emerged from the changing room where she was ushered off to the designated meeting place. Where she met the heir of the tea cup company.

As Haruhi played her role in pretending to confess to tea cup heir. Rena had dragged Kanako out to have a one on one girl chat with her.

"Kanako... is it? I know I haven't been her at Ouran for a while, but... you know I was hoping we could have a heart to heart talk... as girls you know," Rena said as she gave Kanako her best impression of a heart warming smile which Kanako sent her the same smile her way.

"What would you like to talk about, Rena-san," Kanako asked as she moved her brunette hair out of her face. She honestly had no clue to why the exotic hostess of the host club would want to drag her away from the party to talk to her, but ever since Haruhi was whisked away she had nothing better to do.

"Boys... specifically the guy that you like. I might not have been in the host club for a long time... but I've noticed that when you looked at the tea set that we bought you seemed so much happier than I ever saw you with Haruhi... and according to Tamaki he thinks the same thing," Rena said as she took Kanako's hands gently, "You love your fiancé very much don't you."

"Just stop it already," Kanako said a little to harshly before as she pulled her hands away and looked at the ground, "He just doesn't even care about us anymore. He makes all of these decisions and doesn't tell me, like the one where he decided he was going to study abroad. He didn't even tell me that!"

"Kanako," Rena mumbled in a heartbroken tone. She really felt for the girl as she watched her step back a couple steps before giving Rena a fake reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry Rena-san... but I don't think I can talk about this any longer. If you don't mind, I think I need to take a walk for a bit," Kanako replied as she swiftly turned on her heel and tried not to cry.

On Haruhi's end, things weren't going so well either. Suzushima had already decided that he wanted to see the world so that he could become a more entertaining and less boring man for Kanako... seeing as that's what he thought she wanted.

"I know its a selfish thing to do," I muttered as he looked Haruhi in the eye who stared at him for awhile before giving her reply.

"It is selfish," she finally said which was like a stab in the heart for Suzushima, "How do you expect her to understand without telling her? I'm sure if you told her she'd be able to understand your feelings. From the moment you wanted to change, you were able to change. You just needed the willpower on your own to do it."

Just as Haruhi finished her statement, the door to the room opened revealing Kanako standing there with a deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Oh...my. I must be interrupting something. I'll just leave you two alone," Kanako cried as tears rolled down her face before she took off in a run down the hall.

"Kanako," Suzushima yelled after her as he began to chase down the love of his life. As the two lovebirds chased each other out of the hallways, Rena appeared behind the door and stood next to Haruhi in the hallway.

"I can't believe Tamaki's plan... didn't he just make it worse," Haruhi muttered in disdain as she wished her esper ability would allow her to read the mind of the idiotic person who they called "king."

"I don't think it made it worse... after all, now he can go after her. And it seems to me that all these people have a really bad case of cinderella syndrome... so i'm guessing he's gonna confess to her," Rena muttered as she wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulder and smiled while Haruhi shrugged her shoulder in complacency.

"Let's just head back to the party," the brunette "host" said as she walked in the direction of the third music room to change out of her light pink dress.

As the party winded down to the closing, the couple to get the last dance ended up being Kasugasaki and Suzushima who confessed that he did still love her and wanted to renew his proposal with her.

"Let us bless this clumsy couple," Tamaki announced as he spread his arms out wide.

"Tonights dance queen is..."

"Kasugasaki Kanako," the twins said before they gave each other a devilish look, "and the new dance king is Suzushima Touru."

"And as the tradition, Kasugasaki will receive a kiss from Haruhi-kun and Suzushima will receive a kiss from Rena," Hikaru announced happily as he watched Tamaki's face as it contorted in horror.

"No one said anything about this," Rena hissed at Kyouya who was happily jotting things down in his notebook.

"Agreed," Haruhi said from the sidelines as she agreed with Rena on her standpoint, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll cut your debt by a third," Kyouya said as he continued to jot down notes... not even bothering to look up at Haruhi or Rena.

"Well, its only the cheek," Haruhi said as she started to walk down the stairs with Rena following in turn completly embarrassed, seeing as she could still hear the snickering teases of Alyce in the background as she made her way to stand in front of Touru.

Just as the girls were about to give their chaste kisses on the cheeks to the happy individuals, Tamaki broke loose of the twins death hold and tried to stop the kiss... which didn't go as planned seeing as he pushed both Rena and Haruhi into actually kissing their counterparts.

"That was my first kiss," Rena mumbled as she broke contact with Touru and avoided looking him in the eye, as Haruhi did the same. as the kiss ended, the girls and some guys in the background raved about the kiss while Tamaki sulked that his precious Rena had kissed a boy.

"Well, alls well that ends well, right," Alyce mumbled as she ate some of her fancy tuna and winked at Kyouya and Hikaru who nodded and smiled. Today was a good day.

Ok, finally done. used the episode as a reference. Sorry Honey and Mori lovers that there weren't a lot of scenes with them in it. There weren't a lot of scenes with them in it during this episode anyway. This story is dedicated to my friend. So the Alyce character is her. And here are the dresses or the pictures of the dresses for Rena and Alyce. (Note- Rena and Alyce don't look anything like the models portraying the dresses.) This is Alyce's dress art/Chimeco-Ball-Miracle-s-...

And this is Rena's dress art/MHcd-Beautiful-Shackle-...

Once again, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. And leave comments.


End file.
